Joining Hands
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Sting is confessed to in High School? What will he do? Natsa doesn't know anything about it. Fem!NatsaxSting AU Oneshot


"Sting-san...I li-like you." She stopped for a moment and gathered up the last of her courage, "Will you please go out with me?"

Sting smirked. He opened his mouth to accept, but his mind raced forward to... someone else. He finally closed it and started again. He looked at her, "I'm sorry, I have someone else that I like."

Her face cracked and quickly formed a smile, "It's okay. Goodbye, then." She hurried out from behind the school and onto the sidewalk. She did it; declared her feelings. That's all she could have done in the first place.

...

The teacher turned his back to the class and left the room. Natsa stared at Sting. She just looked at him; nothing more or nothing less.

"What is it, Natsa-san?" Sting asked. He picked up his items and packed them into his bag.

Her lips twitched and she turned away. "Huh? What do you mean?" she questioned; looking down at her messy handwriting.

"You want to say something, don't you?" he snickered.

"Ugh," moaned Natsa. She stood up and fling her backpack over her shoulder; picking up her items from the desk. "Who do you like?" she questioned straightforward. She didn't even look at him as they walked out of the class. She been meaning to ask him since she heard the news but she kinda forgot and ended up sleeping for the whole class period.

Sting moaned and turned away from her. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. "You heard?"

She nodded her head, "I heard you turned down a confession because you had someone." Before Sting could answer, she added more to the topic. "Is it...Lucy? Or Erza..eh? Mira, Lisanna? Or…Cana?"

"Stop it," he moaned. He didn't want her to go down the whole list of names. "I don't. I just said that as an excuse. You know…because I didn't wanna date her."

Natsa moaned, "You never talk about this stuff with me..."

"As if you want to hear about my romance life," remarked Sting. He smirked at the pink-haired.

"But that's what friends do!" protested Natsa. "That's what Lisanna told me."

Sting turned his head at the word. "And they don't punch the crap out of them in front of their girls, either." He could list all of the things that Natsa has done to him over the years. "And what about you? Don't you have someone you like?" he remarked, but he didn't really want to know. He just wanted to get away from this subject. "You know...like that... Gray! Or Loke!"

"Them? I hate that IceBlock. And Loke? He's a friend. I think he likes Lucy…"

"You just don't notice it," he muttered under his breath. "A lot of boys like you." Boys followed her like a mice draw to cheese. She was strong and boyish. A loving person to hang around when you weren't on her bad side. If you were on her bad side, let's just say they ended up being friends with the nurse.

Like.

That made Natsa remembers their real conversation. As they headed into the next classroom, Natsa gotten into his face, "Is there really no one you like?"

He blushed and turned his head so he wasn't looking at Natsa anymore. "There's none."

"...There must be somebody..." muttered Natsa. She itched her pink hair and sighed before turning in their next class.

"Just give up already, Natsa-san," he sighed. But this was Natsa he was talking to. She wouldn't give up even if she wanted to; it was just against her nature.

...

All throughout the school day, she would name off girls in the school, and Sting would always answer the same. She wasn't quite ready to get off this topic...she gotten her stubbornness from her dad side of the family. She questioned him about anyone he knew outside of school, his ex-girlfriends, another school, elementary school, or even someone he met on the street.

"No," he muttered for the 111th time.

"Ugh," she moaned. School was out, as was the children. She and Sting hurried through the crowd, "Then fine. Let's just go home!" she squealed and grabbed Sting's hand. They traveled down the sidewalk to the direction of their houses. They walked side by side just like they normally do.

Sting squeezed her hand, "I will tell you. The person I like is..."

"Hey Flamehead," Gray stepped out of nowhere. He looked at their hands, in which Sting clicked his teeth, and then traveled up to Natsa's eyes. "I have a message," he started. In his hand was a letter, "For you."

Natsa let go of Sting's hand while she listened to Gray. Sting quickly grabbed her hand again before it fell to her side.

"You got a detention," finished Gray. He looked up from the letter in his hands and to a blushing Natsa. "Were you even listening?" he muttered under his breath. He sighed and thrust the paper into her other hand, "Stop getting in trouble, I'm tried of the teachers sending me out here for this." He turned around and returned to the school building without the majorly of his clothes.

As soon as Gray was gone, Natsa looked at the boy standing next to her. His hand still tightly on hers. "Is it...me?"

"..." He lost all of his voice. He was too busy blushing at the awkwardness.

Natsa placed her hand on her chest. Her heart wouldn't slow down. That was strange...for her. She looked back at her frie...at Sting.

He liked her.

Her bestest friend liked her.

Ugh, her head hurts from all of the thinking. She just didn't ever think he, out of anyone, would like her. He was Sting! While still blushing, she ushered them forward, "Let's go."

"...Okay," Sting finally said.

The two of them walked side by side to her house. Each movement they made was awkward and clumsy. They could finally take a breather when they reached her house on the corner. "Bye Sting...see you tomorrow."

He looked at the roof; unsure if he should be looking at her. "Yeah...sure..." At least she didn't want to distance herself, he thought. That should mean something.

**This was inspired from something I just read...unknown name. I wanted to do a Fem!NatsaxSting since I haven't done one; even though no one likes this pairing except a few. I hope I kept them in character; felt weird writing Natsa at the end, I never made her blush/shy before so this was a first; she actually acted like a girl for once. **

**Reviews are welcomed! *Shakes a can with paper sign***


End file.
